


October 21, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The spirit of Reverend Amos Howell smiled and wrapped his arms around a struggling Supergirl.





	October 21, 2003

I never created DC.

The spirit of Reverend Amos Howell smiled and wrapped his arms around a struggling Supergirl before he vanished with her.

THE END


End file.
